


kiss don't kiss/do kiss do/Mile High Spies

by were_lemur



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Community: contrelamontre, M/M, Mile High Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-10
Updated: 2006-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little angst, a little schmoop, a little PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. kiss don't kiss

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter was written for the contrelamontre improv-writing community; the challenge was a fic about kissing where the characters don't actually kiss, and the allotted time was 45 minutes. The second and third chapters are untimed sequels because I didn't want to leave the boys hanging.

_I wish he’d kiss me._

Alec was bent over, braced against a boulder at the edge of the Sahara, as James pounded him from behind. He didn’t know where the thought had come from; he’d never before felt anything lacking in their hurried fucks before or after a mission. Taking the edge off the tension, celebrating the fact that they were alive -- these were good enough reasons for sex.

Kissing, though -- 

James grabbed his hips and pulled him back into his thrust, and that was the end of that -- or any -- train of thought. And by the time he came back to himself, on his knees in the soft sand, James was already up and zipping his trousers.

“Ready to save the world again, 006?”

* * *

He’d forgotten that he’d even had the thought, until the time on a tanker in the North Sea. It was too cold to strip down, but James dropped to his knees and took his cock in his mouth. He dug his fingers into James’s hair, braced against the wall of the ship, and let James work his magic with lips and tongue. He came hard, only keeping silent by muffling his cries in the sleeve of his parka, and ended up on the deck, gasping.

“Your turn,” he said, when he caught his breath.

As James stood, and took his place against the wall, Alec wondered -- what would it be like to kiss him now, to taste himself in that mouth?

But he didn’t dare suggest it. Instead, he opened his mouth took James’s cock into his mouth. As he swirled his tongue around the head, he let himself imagine that it was another tongue he was kissing.

But they didn’t have much time. Alec took a deep breath, relaxed his muscles, and let James’s cock slide down his throat.

* * *

From then on, the thought was never far from his mind. It would come back to tease him at the oddest times -- not just during their quick grapples, but sometimes, when they were just sitting together in a meeting, or huddled in the hidden compartment of a truck on their way to a mission, or even when they were out at a pub, his eyes would linger on James’s lips.

He would jerk his gaze away, before he was seen. Before James could notice.

* * *

And then, there was the time in Amsterdam. They were in an alley; he was fucking James up against a wall. He grabbed James’s wrists, pulling them above his head, and bit the back of his neck.

James groaned in response, his back arching. He mumbled something that sounded like encouragement -- Alec took it as such, and thrust again, harder. Alec felt James tense, as he got close. He took one hand from James’s wrist to wrap it around his cock. Then he thrust his hips, fucking James into his hand.

Then James jerked, and Alec felt the warmth flow into his hand as he came. He let himself come, then, losing himself in James. The two men staggered against the wall.

Reluctantly, he pulled out of James. Then, impulsively, he turned James around. He pushed him back against the wall, stepped up to him, and --


	2. do kiss do

Sagging against the wall, limp with exhaustion, Alec’s cock still inside him, James was utterly disinclined to move. His body ached from both the fucking and the fight that had preceded it; Alec’s bite burned like a brand, marking him.

But then, Alec pulled away. Time to get back to reality. James was about to pull up his pants, when Alec spun him around. Shoved him against the wall. “What -- ” he asked, thinking for a moment that someone was attacking, that Alec was pushing him out of the way.

Instead, he felt Alec’s lips on his, hungry, demanding.

He froze, shocked. They’d never -- 

And then the mouth was gone. Alec pulled back, looked away. “I’m sorry,” he said, his voice rough. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

Why? James wondered. They’d been fucking, off and on, for over a year and a half. In all that time, they’d never kissed; why had he never even considered it? When he thought about it that way…

Alec turned his back, and James heard the sound of his zipper. “We should -- we should get back. We fly out in an hour and a half, remember?” The light tone in his voice sounded forced.

He’d ruined everything, James realized. All over a stupid kiss. A kiss that he’d refused.

He pulled up his pants, buttoning the waistband with trembling hands. It would be easy to just pretend it had never happened. But they both knew it had, and the knowledge would fester, until it destroyed not only their fucks, but their friendship and maybe even their working relationship.

Unless he acted.

“Hey,” he said.

Alec paused there in the alley. Then, slowly, he turned back around.

James stepped forward, feeling awkward. Bloody hell -- the first time they’d _fucked_ it hadn’t been like this. Maybe because of the adrenaline.

Alec watched his approach, improbably reminding James of a stray cat, proud and wary. One wrong move, James thought, and he’d bolt.

James was startled to realize how much it mattered that he didn’t.

“Hey,” he said. “Next time, don’t pounce. I was half-expecting to have to dodge a bullet.”

Alec essayed a weak, humorless smile. He was losing him.

Now or never, James decided. He stepped forward, and rested one hand lightly on Alec’s cheek. Slid it back, into his blond hair. Alec turned his face up to his, expectant, hopeful … nervous.

James ducked his head those last few centimeters, and kissed Alec softly on the lips. Alec gasped, and his lips parted. James slid the tip of his tongue in, traced the inside of Alec’s lips. He felt Alec sag against him.

Just a kiss. God! And then Alec’s tongue darted into his mouth.

He was drowning, but he didn’t want to come up for air. He felt himself getting hard again. What was it -- five minutes?

Finally, he had to break the kiss; he was feeling light-headed. He leaned against Alec -- or maybe Alec was leaning against him. Maybe they were holding each other up, as they both gasped for breath.

James looked down at Alec. “You should’ve thought of this months ago. Any more brilliant ideas?”

“I’ll let you know.”

James nuzzled Alec’s neck. “If it wasn’t for that plane we’d have to catch, I’d throw you up against the wall and fuck you _right now_.”

Alec tilted his head back. “Airline bathrooms are no tighter than that rock chimney -- ”

“Don’t remind me -- I had scrapes on my back for weeks.”

“Didn’t stop you from fucking my brains out.”

“You have a point.”

“You would know it better than most.”

James nodded. “I’ve always wanted to join the Mile High Club.”

Leaning against each other, still a bit unsteady, they headed for the airport.


	3. Mile High Spies

Alec _hated_ commercial flights. First class was just bearable, but flying coach put his teeth on edge. Especially a flight taken at two in the morning, after a job that had gotten complicated. And one would think that no sane parent would drag their child on a flight at this time.

Less than three hours, he told himself, every time the child kicked its feet into the back of his seat. In less than three hours, they would be in Lisbon; by this time tonight, they would be home.

His own bed, with clean sheets -- never had anything sounded so appealing.

Except perhaps what James had half-promised on the way to the airport. _"I've always wanted to join the Mile High Club,"_ he'd said.

Alec resisted the urge to crane his neck, to try and catch a glimpse of James, sitting three rows back on the other side of the plane. They were supposed to be strangers. Sometimes Alec felt like they _were_ strangers, that there was something essentially unknowable about James.

Alecdidn't even _pretend_ to listen as the flight attendant went through her speech about the emergency procedures; he had heard it all a thousand times. 

The sooner they were in the air, the better. 

The child behind him kicked again. He had a momentary image of himself turning around and using asking the child's parents to please restrain it. Backing the request up with a pistol -- perhaps that was the real reason people weren't allowed to carry weapons on an airplane.

The sooner they were in the air, the sooner he could get away from the steel-toed demon in the seat behind him.

Finally, the plane taxied, and then there was the brief push of acceleration as the plane ascended to cruising altitude. Finally, the plane leveled out, and the word came over the loudspeaker that they could move around the cabin.

He stayed put for a good twenty minutes, waiting out the rush for the bathrooms. Then he slid out of the seat -- past the two Frenchmen who seemed not to have bathed in months and had little regard for his personal space -- and headed back to the bathrooms. He caught James's gaze, and smiled. James returned the smile, and spread his hand flat out on the tray table.

Five minutes.

He secured a bathroom stall, and waited. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, there was a knock. He opened the door, and let James slip in.

As soon as the door was locked, Alec pushed James back against the wall and kissed him. James grabbed him around the waist, and ground their hips together. Alec could feel the erection, even through four layers of cloth.

James broke the kiss. "I want you," he whispered. Then he nipped Alec's earlobe. "I've had to hide how hard I was since we got to the airport."

"I've got somewhere you can hide it."

"I was hoping you would." He hooked his fingers into Alec's waistband, and kissed him again, tongue roaming, exploring, taking possession. Then he unbuttoned and unzipped Alec's fly, and slid trousers and underwear down in one movement. Alec groaned, as hot wet warmth engulfed his cock. He fell back against the sink, and buried his fingers in James's black hair.

He was almost there, when James pulled away. "Not so fast," he said.

"Bastard. Please -- "

James ran his hands down Alec's thighs, and then slid a hand between them. He brushed a finger against the cleft of his buttocks. Alec groaned softly, and tipped his head back.

"Turn around," James whispered.

A notion struck Alec then, and he grinned. "No," he said. "I've got a better idea."

"Oh?" James asked, looking up at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Tight quarters. Good leverage."

James kissed his belly. "I like the way you think."

Alec tried to pull his trousers off, but they got caught on his shoes, and he nearly fell over. James caught him around the waist. Never one to pass up an opportunity, Alec pressed his cock against his cheek. James drew his tongue down the length, once, but that was all.

Finally, Alec got his legs free. He leaned against the edge of the sink, and braced himself, his feet against the wall, his back pressed against the mirror. James stood between his legs, and kissed him again. He laid one hand lightly on Alec's cock, for just a moment, before his hand went to his pocket to fish out the tube of lubricant.

"Close your eyes," James said. "Relax."

Alec smirked, but obeyed. He knew what was coming next. And he was right; he felt the lube-slicked cock nudging against his entrance.

"Relax," James murmured. "Relax."

"Kiss me again."

James did so; a slow, burning kiss, like whiskey, searing all the way down. Alec relaxed into it; so good, so sweet. He felt James press his hands against his thighs, so he didn't have to support himself. And then the slick cock slid into him, and he groaned loudly.

There was a knock on the door. "Is everything all right in there?" a brisk female voice asked.

Alec tried to find the words to answer, but the verbal part of his brain had shut completely down. "I'm all right," James called. "It must have been something I ate."

He hadn't just said that, had he? Alec wondered. Still, he would have been fine, if his eyes hadn't met James's. But they did, and Alec burst into laughter. He curled himself against James, to muffle the chuckles against his shoulder. And then James was laughing, too; clinging to him.

Alec tried to stop, but every time he got himself under control, the absurdity of the situation would hit him again. And James wasn't helping; he was laughing just as hard, and every time one of them would manage to stop, the other would let out a giggle, and the whole cycle would start again.

Finally, James took a deep breath. After a few more chuckles, Alec managed to stop as well.

"So," James said. "Where were we?"

Alec leaned back, and braced his feet back on the wall. "I believe you were about to fuck my brains out."

"Ah. So I was." James withdrew, and then slammed his cock in again. And again. Alec bit his lip; he didn't dare to make a sound. Oh God -- how was he supposed to stay silent when James was -- 

\-- and then James wrapped his hand around his cock.

"Oh, God -- James -- " His eyes rolled back. "I'm going to -- "

The next thrust was enough to lift his hips off the sink. He clawed at James, babbling in what might have been English, Russian, or just disconnected syllables. Buried his head against James's neck, muffling his groans against him. He heard James mumbling, his voice soft, his words a mixture of the sacred and the profane. Then, finally, something intelligible; "Come for me, Alec."

The words shattered the last of his control. He felt his body arch and thrash, gasping for breath. His mind shattered into a million pieces, with James at the center.

At long last, the world started to reassemble itself. The first thing he felt was the angular faucet poking into the small of his back. He fumbled, trying to shift away from it; he was rewarded for his efforts by a gush of cold water.

"I have another idea," he said.

James blinked up at him. Alec pushed his hair back out of his eyes, and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Maybe one day, just for novelty's sake, we can actually fuck somewhere _comfortable_."


End file.
